


Les Bien Lilian

by belivaird_st



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Family Drama, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Lil comes out liking girls.





	Les Bien Lilian

“Do you find it weird I’m into girls, Kimi?” Lil DeVille sighed dramatically, holding her head at the picnic table where they were both sitting after school.

“Why would I find that weird?” Kimi asked, flipping through a fashion magazine she borrowed from a classmate. 

“My parents have been avoiding me. And Phil won’t even talk to me. He acts like I’ve betrayed the family somehow.”

“You haven’t betrayed anyone! Don’t feel bad about your sexuality! You’re human, after all!” Kimi now rolled up the magazine and slapped it with full enthusiasm. Her sharp, yet confident attitude made Lilian feel better about herself and the situation.

“Thanks for cheering me up, Kimi,” the twin sister smiled. 

“No problem, Lil,” Kimi beamed.

•••••

Lil kicked off her pink sneakers the minute she got home and carried her book bag down the hallway. She found the boys (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, & Dil) playing video games inside the den. Pulling a cream soda out of the mini fridge behind them, Lil cracked open the metal bottle cap from her key ring opener she owned and drank some of the sweet, fizzy drink. She watched the boys flailing their arms; hitting control buttons repeatedly with their thumbs. All of them were shouting crazily, crying out at the flashing TV screen. Lil rolled her eyes at their stupidity. She carried her soda back upstairs to find her mother peeling potatoes.

“Hey, Mom,” she greeted Betty. “How was your day?”

Betty glanced over at her daughter and remembered what she was. She grimaced and grumbled something out.

“That’s, uh, nice to know,” Lil nervously went on, sensing the awkwardness come between them. “Aren’t you going to ask me how my day was?”

Betty DeVille childishly turned her back towards her daughter and started peeling their dinner faster. Her behavior completely broke Lilian’s heart.

•••••


End file.
